yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Iliaster
Yliaster (known as Iliaster in the English-dubbed anime), literally meaning the first chaos in the matter of all things, is the group of Star Guardians who are said to bring peace to the world. According to Rex Goodwin, Yliaster started roughly 3,000 years ago in the Andes in South America and all who have sworn loyalty to Yliaster govern all things controlling society. Although Goodwin had stated that Yliaster's goals are for the good of mankind, skeptics such as Sayer believe that Yliaster plans to use the Crimson Dragon for world domination. Jakob claims that the organization was created by their God, with the goal of "correcting" history when humanity puts it on the wrong path. He further states that they have done so many times throughout the centuries. Seeing as they are willing to destroy whole cities in pursuit of this goal, it would appear that they care very little about individual lives to achieve what they believe is the greater "good". There are apperently two different versions of Yliaster in the series. First season Rex Goodwin leads the group during the first season in the form of Sector Security. They are the ones responsible for organizing the Fortune Cup and use it as a setup in order to expose and gather all of the Signers, in which to help them fulfill their roles as the heroes against their counterparts, the Dark Signers. They also share some connection with Professor Fudo, who entrusted Rex with 3 of the Signer Dragon cards that Yusei, Jack, and Akiza now possess. ]] It has been revealed that, 17 years ago, a mysterious individual belonging to this group appeared to Goodwin's older brother, Roman Goodwin. The man told Roman that the Ener-D research project had to be continued even if it meant getting rid of Professor Fudo. Also, he told Roman to look into the light of the Ener-D system so that the then long ago chosen Signer could witness the battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals. The mysterious individual then simply vanishes within a sandstorm. Second season In this new season beginning from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 065, three mysterious People arrive at the crash site of a strange meteor, where they are questioned by Lazar; Lester informs him that they are his new bosses, apparently all sharing the title of Director of Sector Security. Their goals were unknown at first, however, with the appearance of the female Turbo Duelist, Sherry LeBlanc, a part of their purpose had been revealed. For one matter, she solemnly believes that Yliaster is responsible for the murder of her parents. On the other hand, she reveals that Yliaster is seemingly involved with the prestigious tournament known as the World Racing Grand Prix. According to the Three Emperors of Yliaster, they are using the tournament as well as the Signers in order to complete the Grand Design. Members *ZONE - (creator and leader) *Rex Goodwin - (former leader, deceased) *Lazar - (second in command, defected) *Professor Frank *Unnamed Yliaster member *Aporia (true form of the Three Emperors) :*Jakob (Three Emperors - leader) :*Lester (Three Emperors - self-appointed sub-leader) :*Primo (Three Emperors) *Clark Smith (President of Momentum Express Development Organization and benefactor, never born (wiped from history/deceased)) *Paradox (high possibly) *Sherry LeBlanc (after she got sucked into the Wormhole) *Leo (after being brainwashed by zone) Three Emperors of Yliaster The Three Emperors of Yliaster act as the head of Yliaster following the death of Goodwin of which consists of Jakob, Lester, and Primo. The Three Emperors hail from a future world destroyed and left in ruins due to excessive use of Synchro Monsters, which caused the Ener-D system to speed up, and allowing humanity to evolve. Eventually the speed of the Ener-D was too great to control, and the system began to stop and spin in the reverse direction, igniting a major catastrophic incident throughout the whole world. The incident destroyed vast amounts of the world, similar to the Zero Reverse, and at the same time, eventually sparking a large invasion of Machine Emperor monsters. They plan on destroying all Ener-D (which they label to be a mistake on human achievement) and New Domino City. They initially attempted to destroy the city by using Roman Goodwin to create the Zero Reverse incident, but failed miserably at the time because the city survived the incident, and a new Ener-D was soon built as a replacement. Later during the WRGP, the three plan on completing the Infinity Circuit, which will bring upon Ark Cradle, after they win the WRGP. They plan to use Ark Cradle to destroy New Domino City along with the Ener-D. However, even though they failed to defeat Team 5D's in the final match, the Grand Design became complete and Ark Cradle appeared. It is still unknown why Ark Cradle appeared because it was only supposed to appear if the Three Emperors of Yliaster were victorious. The Japanese names of the Three Emperors coincide with the Three Tenor's names: Luciano Pavarotti, José Carreras and Plácido Domingo. See also Wikipedia:Iliaster Category:Organizations